Une attente interminable
by Ava-Rosaa
Summary: Alors que Severus Snape attend impatiemment l'arrivée de sa fiancée Hermione Granger devant l'autel, il laisse son esprit vagabonder et se remémore leurs moments partagés ensembles, tantôt chaotiques, tantôt emplis de tendresse...


_**~ Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! ~**_

 _ **Résumé**_ : Alors que Severus attend devant l'autel sa fiancée Hermione Granger qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il laisse son esprit divaguer et se souvient des moments partagés ensembles, tantôt chaotiques, tantôt emplis de tendresse.

Et voilà, j'y suis enfin, la toute première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site ! Je suis si heureuse d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de publier mes écrits !

J'ai commencé par un simple OS, et un SS x HG, parce que ce ship est indubitablement mon préféré dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Bon, le thème n'est pas extraordinaire, mais je pense que c'est toujours agréable de se divertir avec une petite histoire comme celle-ci pour passer le temps ! Après tout, on n'a jamais trop de SS x HG ;)

J'ai essayé de respecter le caractère des personnages, je m'excuse d'avance s'ils pourraient vous paraître trop OOC.

Veuillez également me pardonner si mon texte contient des fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relue, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une petite erreur !

J'ai mis un rated T au cas où, même si je pense qu'un K aurait suffit (on ne sait jamais).

Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser commencer votre lecture en paix. N'hésitez pas me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre opinion sur cette histoire, toute critique, positive ou négative (tant qu'elle reste constructive :) !) sera la bienvenue ! Merci encore de prendre le temps de lire mes écrits !

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de la talentueuse JK Rowling.

* * *

 _**Une attente interminable**_

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme patient. Il aimait l'ordre, la rigueur, et par-dessus tout la ponctualité ; tous ses élèves seraient en mesure de vous l'affirmer. Personne n'avait jamais osé arriver volontairement en retard à ses cours ou l'une des nombreuses retenues qu'il distribuait allègrement, sous peine de recevoir des remontrances mémorables agrémentées de punitions bien senties. Non, aucun des étudiants de Poudlard n'était assez fou pour se risquer à faire patienter l'infâme maître des cachots -tous tenaient bien trop à leur vie pour cela.

Pourtant, en ce jour, une personne avait eu le courage de braver l'autorité du professeur, faisant fi des conséquences désastreuses qui lui tomberaient probablement dessus par la suite, et avait eu l'audace de faire attendre l'homme pendant près d'une demi-heure. Mais le plus surprenant, en dehors de l'insolence de la jeune femme, était très certainement le calme olympien dont faisait preuve le maître des potions.

Effectivement, Snape, contrairement à ce que s'était imaginé la plupart des invités, ne s'était pas énervé. Ses obsidiennes obscures ne lançaient pas d'éclairs, sa bouche n'était pas déformée par ce petit rictus méprisant qui l'ornait pourtant habituellement, et aucune remarque désobligeante n'avait pour l'instant franchit la frontière de ses lèvres. A la surprise générale, il se tenait droit dans son costume noir, parfaitement serein, son masque d'indifférence totale plaquée sur son visage.

Cependant, les personnes qui le connaissaient plus intimement -si l'on pouvait qualifier les relations que Snape entretenait avec ces gens d' _intimes_ \- s'étaient rendues compte que le professeur était tout sauf calme. Non, il était angoissé, ils le voyaient à son léger froncement de sourcils et ses lèvres crispées, sans oublier la petite lueur pratiquement indéchiffrable qui hantait le fond des deux puits sombres lui servant d'yeux. Il se balançait légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, ne parvenant à poser son regard sur quelque chose plus de quelques secondes avant de détourner brusquement les yeux. Il n'était pas à l'aise et, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il avait _peur_.

Oui, Severus Snape était terrifié. Voilà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait sa chère fiancée sans qu'elle ne montre le moindre signe de vie. Lucius Malfoy, son témoin et meilleur ami de longue date, essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, arguant que les femmes étaient toujours en retard, passant des heures à se pomponner, que tout était par conséquent parfaitement normal, et qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Mais rien n'y faisait, le maître des cachots ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu la jeune femme. Il craignait que cette dernière n'ait finalement changé d'avis, et qu'elle se soit enfuie, l'abandonnant devant cette foule d'invités commençant à s'impatienter. Les pires scénarios fleurissaient au fil des minutes dans son esprit, et il imaginait déjà le pire : peut-être bien qu'Hermione l'avait laissé à son triste sort car elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, ou bien peut-être s'était-elle échappée avec un amant imaginaire. Ou alors, il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, et elle se trouvait dans ce cas en danger ! Snape ne savait que penser, il était complètement perdu, et son angoisse ne cessait d'augmenter.

Pour s'empêcher de penser à ce genre de choses, il se plongea dans les souvenirs partagés avec sa fiancée, tentant de se focaliser sur le bonheur emplissant leur couple pour se rassurer. Il songea alors à leur première rencontre, et leur interactions tantôt chaotiques, tantôt pleines d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pensé obtenir un jour.

La toute première fois que Severus Snape avait posé ses yeux noirs sur Hermione Granger, se fut lors de son arrivé à Poudlard, tandis que la jeune enfant observait avec émerveillement le plafond magique de l'école. En voyant ses joues rosies et ses yeux rendus brillants par la magie qui l'entourait, le professeur avait tout d'abord haussé un sourcil devant sa réaction, avant de comprendre que la petite était probablement une Née-moldu à la vue de son comportement. En la détaillant avec plus d'attention -tout en restant discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses collègues, bien évidement-, il avait noté la lueur vive dans son regard qui témoignait de sa soif de découvertes et de son intelligence. Pendant un court instant, en voyant cette fillette pleine de vie aux cheveux ébouriffés agrémentés de reflets légèrement roux dus à la lueur des bougies, devant tant de gaieté et de vivacité, Snape eut l'impression que l'imagine de sa bien-aimée Lily se transposait sur celle de la petite. Et alors, il eut le plus infime espoir que cette dernière soit admise à Serpentard, afin de l'aider à développer ses capacités magiques et tarir sa soif de connaissances, faire d'elle une sorcière reconnue et respectée pour son intelligence. Il voulait en fait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la protéger contre tous les dangers de cet abominable monde.

Mais ce sentiment disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor. Il reprit alors rapidement contenance, se fustigeant mentalement pour avoir eu des pensées si stupides. Depuis quand l'affreux bâtard des cachots jouait-il au sentimental ? Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par un quelconque souvenir d'enfance. Par ailleurs, il redevint bien vite aussi méprisant qu'auparavant en apercevant Harry Potter, le fils de cet imbécile de James et de sa douce Lily. A peine eut-il posé son regard sur le visage juvénile et rond de l'enfant qu'il senti une profonde aversion pour ce gamin naître en lui. Il _lui_ ressemblait tellement. Il était son portrait craché. A la pensée de son ennemi d'autrefois, de douloureux souvenirs ressurgirent des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Il détestait déjà ce gamin, sans même lui avoir jamais adressé la parole.

Sentant qu'il commençait à divaguer, Snape se reconcentra sur Hermione et se rappela leurs premières années passées ensembles, alors que leur relation ne dépassait pas à l'époque le stade de celle que se doivent d'entretenir un professeur et une élève. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui serrait toujours la gorge lorsqu'il songeait à la façon dont il l'avait traité alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter les remarques déplaisantes, méchantes, cruelles qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure uniquement parce que cette petite faisait partie de la maison des lions. Le maître des cachots était parfaitement conscient d'avoir agit de manière injuste et méprisante à son égard, critiquant ses devoirs pourtant excellents, dénigrant ses potions alors qu'elles n'avaient aucun défaut, et l'ignorant délibérément alors que sa main restait désespérément levée afin de répondre à l'une de ses questions.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, en voyant une élève si appliquée dans son travail qui réussissait toujours tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, allant parfois jusqu'à être meilleure que lui à son âge, Snape avait été jaloux. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'une rouge et or qui, de surcroît, fréquentait cet imbécile de Potter et son meilleur ami Weasley, puisse atteindre son niveau. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle se trouve à Serpentard ! De ce fait, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de la rabaisser et de l'humilier constamment pour conserver son image d'infâme maître des potions. Au contraire, il aurait alors pu l'accompagner dans ses études, l'aider à progresser, il lui aurait appris une multitude de choses qui n'étaient pas dans le programme scolaire car trop complexes pour les cornichons auxquels il enseignait mais qui, il en était sûr, auraient fascinées Hermione. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Puis il se remémora la 6ème année de la jeune femme, lorsque leur relation avait doucement commencé à prendre une nouvelle tournure. Vers la fin du mois de novembre, alors que les premiers flocons de neige parsemaient la pelouse du parc de Poudlard et que la bise glaciale, désormais de plus en plus mordante, avait fini de décourager les derniers étudiants téméraires voulant braver le froid hivernal pour se balader à l'extérieur, sa Miss Je-Sais-Tout était descendue dans les sombres couloirs des cachots et s'était rendue de son plein gré dans sa salle de classe que les élèves faisaient en général tout pour éviter. Cette soirée avait été décisive dans leur vie respective, car elle avait marqué le commencement de leur relation, même si cette dernière s'était au début traduite par de simples rendez-vous sans importance et tout à fait platoniques.

Hermione avait rassemblé ce soir-là tout son courage gryffondorien pour s'apprêter à demander une faveur à son cruel maître des potions. Elle pensait sincèrement que Snape lui rirait au nez devant tant de naïveté pour avoir cru qu'il accepterait sa proposition, avant de lui ordonner de sortir d'ici de sa profonde voix froide. Malgré tout, elle avait tenté sa chance, car Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire si facilement et à abandonner les idées qu'elle avait en tête. Elle se disait qu'à force de supplications et de négociations, elle aurait peut-être une chance de convaincre son professeur. Elle avait alors parcouru Poudlard en direction de l'antre de Snape de son pas décidé, levant fièrement la tête, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de détermination inébranlable.

Hermione souhaitait que Snape lui donne des cours de potions particuliers pour lui permettre de progresser plus rapidement dans ce domaine, car les programmes instaurés par le Ministère de la Magie étaient, à son goût, inintéressants, ennuyeux, et clairement pas assez approfondis pour tarir sa soif de connaissances. Alors elle avait eu l'idée de demander à son sombre professeur de l'aider, même si elle doutait fort que ce dernier lui adresse une réponse favorable.

Autant dire que cet entretien fut assez mouvementé. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver devant sa porte, Snape avait haussé un sourcil et affiché une expression dédaigneuse alors que la jeune femme, très embarrassée et tout à coup bien moins déterminée, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en cherchant ses mots. Et lorsqu'elle les avait enfin trouvés et avait exprimé son souhait au professeur, ce dernier avait tout d'abord froncé les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Il reprit cependant bien vite contenance et lança une remarque acerbe à la rouge et or, lui certifiant qu'il n'accèderait jamais à sa requête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec une Miss Je-Sais-tout arrogante et particulièrement agaçante. Mais Hermione ne s'était pas découragée et avait alors insisté avec ferveur, suppliant presque son professeur de lui venir en aide. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes d'un dialogue tumultueux remplis de cris, d'insultes, et de supplications, Severus Snape avait fini par accepter, lassé des jérémiades incessantes de son élève, avant de la renvoyer sèchement dans son dortoir pour être enfin en paix.

Snape avait alors immédiatement regretté sa décision. Il ne pouvait décemment pas donner de cours particuliers à la jeune fille, une gryffondor énervante et impertinente à souhait ! Cependant, il ne revint pas sur ses paroles, car au fond de lui, il savait qu'il voulait voir jusqu'où allaient les limites de la jeune femme. Il avait envie de la pousser au meilleur de ses capacités, de lui enseigner des potions qui, il en était sûr, la mettraient pour la première fois de sa vie en difficulté tant leur niveau de complexité était élevé. Elle devrait alors cesser de se reposer sur ses acquis, ses connaissances avalées dans les livres qu'elle avait lus, et apprendre à lâcher prise, se détacher des manuels scolaires pour créer et utiliser pleinement ses compétences.

A partir de ce moment, Severus Snape et Hermione Granger avaient commencé à se voir plus souvent. Leurs interactions étaient au début explosives, les deux étant très têtus et persuadés qu'il avait raison sur tout. Durant sa 6ème année, Hermione eut bien des disputes avec son professeur, certaines si virulentes qu'elle repartait alors en larmes de leurs rendez-vous. Malgré tout, les deux jeunes gens finirent par s'apprivoiser, et ils se respectaient mutuellement. Leur amour pour les potions et la lecture avait finalement réussit par les rapprocher et ils entretenaient des dialogues passionnants, chacun donnant son propre avis sur tel ouvrage, débâtant parfois pendant des heures sur des sujets qui leur tenaient vraiment à cœur. Petit à petit, ils en étaient venus à s'apprécier, et alors que l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, ils avaient développé une relation se rapprochant de celles qu'entretenaient des amis.

Puis à la rentrée, alors que Snape se surprenait à attendre avec impatience le retour d'Hermione, cette dernière ne s'était pas montrée. En effet, la jeune femme était partie avec Harry et Ron à la chasse aux Horcruxes, et bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, Snape était dépité et profondément déçu en apprenant cette nouvelle. Il était alors habitué à leurs soirées passées dans la bibliothèque de l'homme, et ce dernier s'était langui de la présence d'Hermione tout au long de l'été, priant intérieurement pour que les jours passent plus rapidement. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour elle. Elle avait pris des risques inconsidérables en se joignant à ses meilleurs amis !

Cette année fut finalement bien morne pour le professeur, qui passait ses journées à enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard, à se questionner sur l'état de on ancienne élève et, bien sûr, à jongler entre Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lors de la bataille finale, tandis qu'il faisait son possible pour discrètement venir en aide au camp du Survivant, il s'était fait piéger par le mage noir. Et alors qu'il gisait au sol, persuadé que la fin était venue tandis que ses forces le quittant peu à peu, il avait aperçu une forme floue se diriger vers lui.

Au début, il ne réussit pas à mettre de nom sur le visage de cette personne qui lui parlait hâtivement, lui intimant de ne pas se laisser mourir, et qui faisait son possible pour stopper le flot de sang qui coulait des morsures infligées par Nagini. Puis alors il reconnut cette voix, si particulière, qu'il ne pensait jamais réentendre un jour. Celle d'Hermione. Après tant de mois sans recevoir le moindre signe de vie de sa part ou celle de ses amis, elle était de nouveau présente. Il se sentait déboussolé, son esprit confus avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait bien devant lui. Mais il décida tout de même de lutter contre la mort, de répondre aux supplications touchantes de la jeune femme en se battant pour rester en vie.

Elle le sauva, sans savoir comment elle y était parvenue, mais elle avait réussi à empêcher son cher professeur de sombrer dans l'autre monde. Elle était restée à ses côtés des heures durant, lui administrant diverses potions qu'elle possédait dans son petit sac magiquement agrandi, pansant comme elle le pouvait ses douloureuses blessures. Au bout de plusieurs heures, des Aurors avaient fait leur apparition pour venir la chercher sous la demande de Ron et Harry, et Snape avait alors été envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste pour recevoir les soins nécessaires.

Il avait fallu à ce dernier plusieurs semaines pour récupérer ses forces et pouvoir se servir à nouveau de son corps comme il le souhaitait. Le poison du serpent avait gravement endommagé ses membres, le clouant dans un lit d'hôpital pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé incroyablement long.

Durant toute sa convalescence, Hermione avait été présente, le soutenant et apaisant son caractère rendu encore plus insupportable par son exaspération due à son incapacité de se mouvoir. D'ordinaire bougon, l'acerbe professeur agissait désormais avec une cruauté sans nom, agaçant les médicomages et terrifiant les pauvres stagiaires non habitués à ses remarques empreintes de méchanceté et son rictus sardonique.

Lors de ses premières visites, la jeune rouge et or avait également dû subir son comportement imbuvable, mais étant donné qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien son professeur, elle lui tenait tête avec détermination et parvenait parfois même à le remettre à sa place. Elle comprit plus tard qu'en réalité, si l'homme agissait ainsi à son encontre, c'est parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir disparu lors de l'été précédent sans lui laisser aucune nouvelle. Cette conclusion, au départ, lui parut très étrange et improbable puis, après réflexion, elle s'était dit que, peut-être, Severus Snape avait fini par l'apprécier un tant soit peu lors de leurs cours particuliers, et qu'il n'était donc pas impossible qu'il se soit inquiété pour elle au long de cette année.

L'été passa lentement, le monde magique essayait de se remettre tant bien que mal de cette horrible guerre qui avait infligé de nombreux dégâts. Des dizaines de familles se trouvaient dévastées, accablées par la perte douloureuse d'un proche, mais pourtant la vie reprit petit à petit son cours. Les gens se reconstruisaient lentement, tout comme les divers bâtiments touchés lors de la bataille. Ce fut notamment le cas de Poudlard qui, grâce à l'aide de nombreux volontaires et leur travail acharné, fut entièrement rebâti tel qu'il l'était auparavant, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre ces murs majestueux.

En septembre, les étudiants purent donc se rendre à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, et parmi eux se trouvait une poignée d'élèves ayant pris la décision de redoubler leur septième année pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Hermione Granger, malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et subies dans l'enceinte du château, avait voulu y retourner, surmontant sa peur en se focalisant sur ses précédentes années passées ici avec ses deux meilleurs amis et les merveilleux souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés.

C'est ainsi que Snape et Hermione se trouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle de classe de ce dernier, le premier lançant allégrement ses habituelles répliques tranchantes et moqueries à tout va, tandis que la dernière, qui n'avait pas perdu sa soif de connaissances et son envie de rendre son mystérieux professeur fier d'elle, se surpassait toujours plus pour obtenir son approbation. Bien sûr, le maître des cachots n'était pas tendre avec elle, il continuait de critiquer son travail pour la pousser à se dépasser et la traitait encore de Je-Sais-Tout. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne se vexait pas de son comportement elle savait qu'au fond, Snape ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il lui disait, qu'il faisait cela principalement pour entretenir sa réputation de terrible chauve-souris.

Puis, naturellement, les deux jeunes gens avaient recommencé à se voir, que ce soit pour préparer des potions plus complexes les unes que les autres ou tout simplement pour profiter de la compagnie de l'autre et parler de sujets divers et variés.

Au fil des semaines, Hermione et Severus s'étaient énormément rapprochés, et la jeune femme commença à éprouver des sentiments qu'elle jugea tout d'abord inappropriés envers son professeur. Elle voulait constamment le voir, recherchait désespérément sa présence qu'elle trouvait rassurante et se languissait de leurs rendez-vous pas assez fréquents à son goût. Chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, que ce soit à la Grande Salle ou au détour d'un couloir, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son regard envoûtant et pourtant si intimidant.

Pendant les cours de potions, alors qu'il était assis à son bureau et striait rageusement les copies de ses pauvres élèves de traits rouges, elle le scrutait discrètement, détaillant son visage pâle qui formaient un contraste surprenant avec ses cheveux noirs de jais. Son nez, que beaucoup jugeaient difforme et affreux, elle, pensait qu'au contraire, il s'accordait parfaitement au tempérament de son propriétaire. Snape était un homme imposant et caractériel, son appendice devait donc être à son image. Ses lèvres fines, constamment déformées par une grimace de dégoût ou un rictus méprisant, l'attiraient inexorablement. Elle avait tellement envie de les goûter, de découvrir leur texture, leur saveur, et de les caresser de sa propre bouche.

Et ses mains, oh, ses mains ! Si grandes, si fines, elles étaient rugueuses à cause des années passées à éplucher, découper, écraser les ingrédients de potions, mais pourtant d'une douceur et d'une chaleur qui faisaient toujours frissonner la jeune femme lorsqu'elles entraient en contact avec les siennes. Elle rougissait immédiatement rien qu'en pensant à ce que de telles mains pourraient lui procurer comme sensations en touchant son propre corps.

Cependant, ce qui faisait le plus chavirer Hermione, était sans conteste la voix de son sombre et séduisant professeur. Cette voix mystérieuse, semblant venir d'un endroit lointain, était profonde et légèrement rauque lorsque Snape s'adressait à elle. Veloutée, elle parvenait à ses oreilles comme une douce et sublime caresse qui faisait s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Quand Severus s'approchait de son rang, se plaçant derrière elle tout en se penchant légèrement au-dessus de son épaule pour observer son travail, les paroles qu'il soufflait à son oreille, même si elles étaient la plupart du temps acerbes, l'émoustillaient et la faisaient délicieusement rougir. Hermione ne pouvait résister à cette voix séduisante et ensorcelante.

Severus, quant à lui, n'était pas en reste. Il avait parfaitement remarqué le comportement plus qu'étrange de son élève, et cela le troublait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Au début, il n'accorda pas d'importance à ces œillades indiscrètes, mais au fil des jours, les regards de la jeune femme devenant toujours plus insistants, il finit par se poser des questions. Il commença à observer plus attentivement le comportement de son élève et, à son plus grand désarroi, remarqua bien vite que celle-ci semblait très gênée lorsqu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près ou la regardait fixement.

Il connaissait parfaitement les adolescentes pour les avoir vues agir de cette manière à maintes reprises envers les étudiants de Poudlard, et il comprit que Granger avait une inclination à son égard.

Tout d'abord, cette révélation imposée à son esprit le surprit et, avant tout, lui fit peur. Il ne voulait surtout pas être harcelé par une de ces filles collantes et agaçantes au plus haut point qui ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait –bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais eu, évidement. Puis, Severus finit par accepter cette idée, car il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione n'était pas ce genre de personne. De plus, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Snape n'était pas complètement indifférent au charme de son élève. Elle avait bien changé durant son année sabbatique, s'était embellie et arborait désormais une silhouette très agréable, avec des formes généreuses là où il le fallait. De plus, malgré son côté Je-Sais-Tout et légèrement arrogant qui l'agaçait parfois, Hermione était une jeune femme brillante, pleine de répartie et très ouverte d'esprit qui était passionnée dans son travail. Il admirait énormément son intelligence et ses capacités magiques.

Et un soir, alors qu'ils concoctaient un philtre d'amour -Hermione avait insisté des heures durant pour qu'il lui apprenne à faire cette potion- les choses avaient quelque peu dégénérées. Hermione, perturbée par la proximité de son professeur, avait vraiment chaud, et avait pris la décision -sans la moindre arrière-pensée, bien entendu- d'ôter son pull et de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise tout en ramenant ses épais cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

Severus, qui avait également du mal à rester concentré alors que la magnifique jeune femme se trouvait trop près de lui et que les effluves de la potion, extrêmement puissante, exacerbaient ses sens et émotions, perdit le peu de raison et de bon sens qu'il avait difficilement réussi à conserver en voyant Hermione se dévêtir. A cause de la chaleur générée par la préparation de la potion, elle transpirait légèrement, et une goutte d'eau tentatrice roula lentement le long de sa nuque dégagée pour descendre sur sa clavicule et disparaître dans son décolleté qui, au goût de Snape, était bien trop -ou au contraire pas assez- plongeant.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il avança doucement vers Granger qui tentait tant bien que mal de poursuivre la concoction, et se plaça dans son dos, se collant pratiquement à elle. Hermione, face à cette proximité si soudaine, cessa tout mouvement. Alors que sur ses joues florissaient de délicieuses rougeurs et que son rythme cardiaque atteignait une cadence effrénée, le sombre professeur se pencha en avant en plaça son visage près de son cou, humant le doux parfum de lavande de ses cheveux. Son nez frôlait la peau sensible d'Hermione qui à ce moment-là se trouvait incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente.

Puis, lentement, ne voulant pas la brusquer, Severus posa des longues mains sur la taille d'Hermione, la serrant avec douceur mais fermeté. Il la retourna et planta son regard d'onyx dans ses yeux ambrés.

Tout à coup, le temps se figea autour d'eux, leurs respirations se bloquèrent tandis qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement par le biais de ce regard. Celui de Snape était voilé, empli d'un désir profond, alors que la jeune femme, à la fois confuse par ce soudain retournement de situation et irrésistiblement attirée par son aînée, observait ce dernier avec envie et incompréhension.

Ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent interminables. Le professeur tentait de rassembler le peu de raison et de volonté qu'il lui restait pour s'éloigner de son élève, lorsque cette dernière se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, brisant les dernières résistances de Snape.

Il fondit alors sur les lèvres de son élève, l'embrassant avec fougue. Hermione, qui n'était pas préparée à un tel assaut, fut surprise quelques instants, avant de vite se reprendre et de rendre son baiser à son professeur. Commença alors un ballet endiablé, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Hermione lâchait de petits gémissements tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, alors que ce dernier la collait à lui, voulant toujours plus de contact. Ce moment fiévreux qu'ils avaient partagé était indescriptible tant il fut incroyable.

Severus Snape fut tiré de ce délicieux souvenir par la musique qui s'éleva dans la salle, faisant taire les chuchotements du public. Comprenant qu'Hermione allait _enfin_ faire son entrée, il se redressa imperceptiblement et riva son regard sur l'entrée par laquelle elle devait arriver.

Hermione apparut au bras de son père, lançant un regard circulaire à l'assemblée avant de le fixer sur son futur époux. Un sourire éclaira alors immédiatement son visage, et elle commença à s'avancer, sans quitter Severus des yeux un seul instant.

L'homme, quant à lui, était subjugué par la jeune femme qu'il voyait se diriger vers lui. Ses cheveux, pourtant indomptables, étaient retenus en un élégant chignon qui dégageait la nuque et les douces épaules de sa dulcinée. La robe en elle-même était très simple : les manches recouvraient les bras de la jeune femme alors que le décolleté laissait apercevoir ses épaules nues. Le bustier en satin était ajusté à la taille, puis le tissu s'évasait légèrement au niveau des hanches pour tomber à ses pieds. Hermione n'aimait pas les choses extravagantes, et sa tenue, bien que pleine de simplicité, la rendait sublime.

En la voyant ainsi, Severus se dit qu'il était sûrement l'homme le plus chanceux sur cette terre. Il repensa à leurs moments passés ensembles depuis le début de leur relation et tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru.

Certes, tout n'était pas rose dans leur vie de couple : ils avaient dû affronter les critiques et les préjugés, et même aujourd'hui, après plusieurs années, certains persistaient à dire que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient rien à faire ensembles. Le plus compliqué avait été de faire faces aux opinions divergentes de leur entourage sur leur couple. Alors que certains, comme Harry et Ginny, avaient plutôt bien accepté le fait, Ron ou encore les parents de la jeune femme avaient montré beaucoup plus de réticence. Il avait fallu du temps pour les convaincre qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement, et la tâche fut loin d'être aisée. Mais à force de patience et de persuasion, Hermione et son professeur étaient parvenus à faire accepter leur relation.

Ils avaient dû essuyer de nombreuses disputes, dues à leurs tempéraments impétueux et leur entêtement, et avaient plus d'une fois frôlé la rupture. Aucun d'eux ne voulait admettre qu'il avait tort, et leurs altercations dans ces moments-là étaient assez violentes. Mais heureusement, leur amour avait été plus fort que tout, et ils avaient surmonté tout cela.

Hermione arriva devant son fiancé, et son père plaça sa main dans celle de l'homme aux cheveux de jais, non sans jeter un regard lourd de sens à ce dernier. Severus hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour le rassurer, et le père de la sorcière parti s'assoir aux côtés de sa femme.

L'ancienne gryffondor remarqua de son amant était perdu dans ses pensées, et s'enquit de ce qui le tourmentait.

« Je me félicitais simplement de ne pas avoir fui devant mes sentiments à ton égard lorsque je les ai découverts. Si j'avais persisté à agir aussi stupidement et que je t'avais rejetée, jamais je n'aurai connu un tel bonheur, lui souffla-t-il doucement en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu avais continué à ignorer mes avances, soupira Hermione. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à te convaincre de nous laisser une chance !

\- Je dois bien avouer que pour une fois, ton entêtement nous a été d'une grande utilité, même si tu es on ne peut plus agaçante lorsqu'une idée te vient en tête et que tu veux absolument avoir le dernier mot. Et on peut dire que tu l'as particulièrement été à cette période, la taquina gentiment son ancien professeur en lui lançant un doux sourire »

Face à cette remarque, Hermione prit un air faussement indigné et lui fit une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de laisser un sourire taquin relever le coin de ses lèvres. Les fiancés échangèrent un regard complice avant de se tourner vers le prêtre.

Certes, Severus Snape n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne réprimanda pas sa femme pour son manque de ponctualité, car l'attente en valait largement la peine. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de sa relation avec cette magnifique jeune femme, il remercia intérieurement Merlin pour lui avoir donné la chance de passer le restant de ses jours avec elle. Hermione le rendait chaque jour plus heureux, et il le lui rendait tout autant. Elle lui avait permis de faire une croix sur son affreux passé et les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, elle l'avait aidé à panser ses blessures et à prendre un nouveau départ. Il lui devait tout. Alors, pour une fois, il pouvait bien fermer les yeux sur le manque de ponctualité de l'adorable petite impertinente qui était désormais son épouse, n'est-ce pas ?

 ** _~ Fin ~_**

* * *

Et voici la fin de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si l'envie vous en prend, donnez moi votre avis ! ;)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !

 ** _~ Ava-Rosaa ~_**


End file.
